The Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT) of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) is responsible for the national cancer treatment research program with the overall responsibility for monitoring, reporting, and projecting cancer treatment research programs and requirements. The DCT's current programs have a major emphasis in drug research and development, first, to the discovery and study of new chemicals in cancer control; secondly, to the study of the best way to use anti-tumor drugs in relationship to pharmacology and toxicology and to the growth characteristics of tumor cells and normal cells; and, finally, to the identification of the most effective combinations of drugs and of combined modalities in the treatment of cancer patients.